Just a dream
by HelenaFirthThompson
Summary: Mrs Lovett has a dream that Sweeney kills her but she takes it way too seriously. Fluffy Sweenett One Shot. Enjoy i portray Sweeney very Sweet (I apologise in advance for the him being OOC neer the end)


It was a quiet Friday night and Nellie had just finished work, she was so exhausted and she just wanted to sleep. She walked into her bedroom and flung on her PJ's then as soon as she hit her bed she fell asleep.

(Nellie's Dream)  
Nellie was in the pie shop and she was bored, she wanted some company, she saw Toby.  
"Hello Toby love" she smiled at him  
"Hi." He answered, Nellie looked confused  
"Are you okay." She asked very concerned  
"Yeh." He looked away and wiped the shop window with a rag  
"What have i done, why are you not talking to me?" She asked upset.  
"Nothing." He answered quickly and Nellie walked over to him angrily pulling him by the arm.  
"Why are you giving me short, blank answers?" She confronted him but Toby just shrugged and smiled whilst walking away strangely. She felt an urge to look behind her, like someone was staring at her, she felt eyes burning on her. She turned around and there was Sweeney Todd just standing staring at her, he gestured for her to follow him upstairs and she did, a little suspicious though of his very cheery looking face. She went right up stairs and she walked into the room. Sweeney locked the door and walked over to Nellie.  
"Hello." He said creepily  
"Hi, Mr T.." She replied a little scared.  
"So have you made your decision yet?" he asked  
"what decision?" she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow  
"You know you told me you'd think about letting me kill you, because your life was so hard and stressful." Sweeney grinned and Nellie's jaw dropped.  
"Wha- NO! you can't, I never sai.." Nellie was cut off by Sweeney swiping the razor over her neck whilst smiling at her and she screamed...  
Nellie opened her eyes and realised this was all just a dream but it scared her so much, was it trying to tell her something? She looked at the clock it was 3am. She lay back down but didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

The Next day wasn't very busy, a few customers here and there but not a lot of people. Nellie was very cautious to stay away from Toby and Sweeney today, the dream frightened her so much she was afraid it would come true. Sweeney came down the stairs and walked behind the counter to get a drink, Nellie was sitting on her own on the counter, she didn't make eye contact with him at all, she just looked at the floor.  
"You okay Mrs Lovett?" Sweeney asked as he was used to her talking to him every time they passed each other. Nellie just nodded and stood up avoiding conversation with him. She went outside and shut her shop early, going for a lie down on the couch as she was still tired, though she wouldn't sleep. Toby walked over to her.  
"Ma'am can i have a bit of the gin please? i wont drink the bottle, i promise" He begged  
"Ye.. er no actually no gin for you!" she tried to leave the room but was confronted by Sweeney.  
"okay what's going on!?" Sweeney demanded  
"yeah your acting strange!" Toby added  
"No-Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired i need a lie down is all!" She scurried to her bedroom and lay down on her bed trying to get to sleep fast.

Later that night Nellie lay in her bed upset and scared and it didn't help when it started to rain and thunder-storm. The rain was belting off the windows and she could hear the thunder getting closer and closer to her every time it hit. She couldn't take being alone in a thunderstorm, she hated them. She ran into the shop looking for alcohol hoping it may calm her, but instead she ran into Sweeney.  
"What are you doing i was just coming down to see you, what was that all about earlier?" he whined  
"I jus.." Nellie was cut of by thunder and lightning striking what she thought was inches from the shop, she began to panic and her breathing got heavier and rougher. Her face turned so pale she looked like a ghost.  
"whats wrong, you look like your going to faint!" Sweeney grabbed hold of her and she pulled away.  
"Dont touch me" she screamed still remembering the dream, tears began falling down her porcelain like cheeks.  
"why what have i done to you to make you so mad!?" he said frustrated, she couldn't answer the thunder striked again and she collapsed on the ground and began to cry even heavier, she could barely breath and her heart was pounding of her chest.  
"Nellie! Please what ever it is tell me, what have i done?" He asked calmly. Another bolt of lightning crashed down from the skies and Nellie couldn't take it any more.  
"Y-You didn't do anything, b-but i dreamed you killed me, you slit my throat and it seemed to me like a sign!" she whimpered  
"WHAT? YOUR PUNISHING ME OVER A DREAM?!" he screamed in her face  
"Please dont shout at me" She cried whilst shaking and cowarding in the corner. Sweeney started to realise that he was scaring her so he lifted her from the corner and took her into her bedroom. He sat her on the bed and looked at her.  
"Nellie, you know i'd never hurt you right!?" he asked whilst looking her in the eye.  
"I dunno, i suppose so" She cried whilst shrugging her shoulders, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
"Well i wouldn't, it was just a dream Nell nothing to be scared off" he said whilst wiping her tears but more fell when she heard more lightning and thunder.  
"Mmhmm" she nodded  
"Why are you still crying?" he looked in her eyes and Nellie looked at the window. "Your not scared of the thunder are you?" he looked at her and Nellie nodded her head.  
"I know it's so stupid" she looked down but he tilted her head back up and shook his head.  
"Do you want me to sleep here tonight" He asked  
"kind off.. .." thunder crashed down again and she jumped and screamed "..don't leave me until this is over, PLEASE!" She cried out and Sweeney just chuckled and took his shirt and trousers off then climbed into bed with her.  
"I Promise i won't leave you" He kissed her head and cuddled her until she fell asleep.


End file.
